


Whatever it Takes

by DerelictJane



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Consensual spanking, Hurt/Comfort, Sonny's patience is tested, Will finally gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerelictJane/pseuds/DerelictJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times does Sonny have to say it? </p><p>Based on, and using quotes from, the episode that aired July 31st, 2013.<br/>This is a one-shot.</p><p>------</p><p>Trigger alert: Consensual spanking. Do not read this if that is problematic for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding about the spanking. I wrote it so I know this to be true: there is definitely spanking in it.

_Damn_ Sonny hates it when Will does this. And he's told Will so, countless times.

Yet here Will is, doing it. Again.

It's fucking exhausting.

  
Sonny doesn't want to be mean, isn't interested in being the asshole too impatient to help his partner deal with some pretty heavy issues. He'd known going into this that there'd be some issues.

He just hadn't expected this _particular_ one to come up, over and over and over. And over.

But he's smiling, perhaps not entirely convincingly but whatever, when he asks the question - the same question he's been asking almost daily - yet again: "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

It feels like such a ridiculous thing to have to ask, so idiotic, and yet here they are again. And if Will catches the hint of impatience in Sonny's voice, he doesn't let on.

"No, no. I’m trying to encourage you to do something that you clearly want to do."

Sonny forcefully tamps down the annoyance he can feel rising in him, a sensation he has come to realize is akin to nausea. "What I **want** to do is be with _you_. You’re my partner. This is our life. And you’re my home. Okay?"

 

Will does that thing he does, that hedging thing that Sonny still finds heartbreakingly endearing even after all this time.

Less endearing? The Speech. "Well, I just don’t want you to feel obligated -"

" - _don’t_ give me the obligation speech." Sonny doesn't even let Will complete the sentence.

"I know. I’m not."

But of course, Will is.

  
"Will, I want you to stop, okay?"

"Okay." Will's nodding his head, trying to make them both believe he thinks it's ok.

Sonny doesn't believe Will,  but that doesn't keep him from trying, repeating himself because by now it's their tired relationship mantra. "I have no desire to travel, or do anything, without you. Nothing can take me away from you."

"Okay."

And despite the "ok's", they both know Will doesn't believe him. _God_ it sucks, not being believed.

 

That night Sonny is almost asleep before he feels it, the tell-tale wetness against his shirt where Will's head is resting against his shoulder.

When this first started happening a few days after they brought home the baby, he attributed it to the pain meds and the exhaustion. And then after that to Will's problems with his mom.

Now he doesn't know what to attribute it to, doesn't know why it keeps happening, and doesn't know how long a person is supposed to keep pretending that he doesn't know his boyfriend cries himself to sleep every night.

He hasn't wanted to invade Will's privacy, so until now he's said nothing. Now Sonny thinks maybe he should've stopped pretending a while ago.

"Will?" he asks cautiously.

Will's body stiffens, just a mite, but he doesn't acknowledge Sonny's whisper.

"I know you're not asleep, baby. Can we - do you want to talk about it?"

Sonny can feel Will's head against his shoulder, shaking out a clear 'no.'

"But Will..."

The head is shaking even more firmly. Definitely no.

Sonny presses his lips against Will's forehead and just lays there, rubbing his fingers in circles around Will's back until he can hear Will's breathing even out. He lets the rhythm of Will's inhales and exhales lull him to sleep.

 

The next night is the first they have in their apartment alone, just the two of them. Gabi and Ari are off to Kate's for a "slumber party."

"So..." Sonny says huskily. He's looking at Will, who is sprawled on the couch. Sonny's eyes move appreciatively along Will's body. "We're finally alone."

Will's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah. So...what do you want to do?"

Sonny stifles a snort. "You're kidding, right? You know exactly what I want to do..." Sonny walks up to the couch and lays his body on top of Will's.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a night off for you...maybe you should, like, go out or something."

Will hasn't wanted to go out in a while, and while Sonny would much rather stay in, he wants Will to be happy. 

Sonny's been hiding his impatience with Will's insecurity for a while, but he's still a bit surprised - and more than a bit unhappy - to discover how easy it is to hide disappointment too. It doesn't seem healthy to be able to hide that much.

He sighs and pulls himself off Will, sitting next to him on the couch. "We can go out, if you want. Where should we go?"

Will hesitates for only a microsecond but it's enough to give Sonny the sense that he's not going to like what Will says next. "No, I - I meant you could go do something fun, like, go party or something, with...with..."

Will's voice trails off when he sees the look Sonny is giving him.

  
Will has seen a lot of looks on Sonny - love, tenderness, anger, disappointment, heartbreak - but this one is new to him.

Sonny looks _furious._ He jumps off the couch and then turns suddenly to face Will.

"GODDAMMIT Will - what the _hell_ are you _doing_?" The words come out more roar than anything.

Will cowers back a bit. "I'm - I'm sorry. I just thought - I thought..." If possible, Sonny looks even more pissed off now. It's a sexy look on him, Will thinks fleetingly.

Then he gets mad at himself and the tears start welling.

"NO. No. Don't you dare cry right now, not unless you're going to tell me what this is about. Don't you understand that it breaks my heart to know how unhappy you are? I thought we were happy, but clearly I'm wrong and I don't even know why. And you won't tell me."

 

Sonny knows he can't manage this bitter combination of fury and worry without breaking altogether, and it only takes a millisecond to choose worry, because Will's tears are no longer welling. Now they're flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Will, for god's sake, tell me. What the hell is going on with you?" Sonny's voice breaks a little and it's the saddest sound Will's ever heard.

Will doesn't look at him but at least he answers. "I'm holding you back. I - I have to let you go."

Sonny shakes his head. "Forget it."

"Sonny, I mean it. This isn't working." Will can't stand this, doesn't want to give Sonny permission to leave him. He wants to be anywhere but having this conversation. He's tried so hard to avoid it.

  
Sonny is pacing. "It's not working because you're not _letting_ it work, Will. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be with someone who doesn't trust you?"

That gets Will's attention and he looks at Sonny in alarm. "What are you talking about? Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life, with my child's life. I trust you completely."

"No, you don't. You don't trust me to know my own mind. You keep pushing me away and doubting me and I'm really fucking tired of you taking so lightly what I've waited my entire life to be a part of."

Will blanches. "That's - that's not what I'm doing...".

"The hell it isn't! It's _exactly_ what you're doing! And I'm getting desperate because I can't find a way to convince you that I really want to be here! With you, and with Ari, and in our home. Dammit, Will, you make me so frustrated I just want to..." He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

"What? Want to what?" There is something in Will's voice as he asks the question that catches Sonny's attention. It's almost a challenge. And when Sonny opens his eyes he sees that Will is looking at him - is that _hopefully?_ \- and a touch defiantly.

"I just want to _force_ you to believe me," he replies hotly. It just feels so pointless.

 

What Will says next catches him totally off guard. "Ok. We could try that."

Sonny doesn't get it. He thought he'd just stated a problem, not offered a solution. "Try what?"

"Forcing me, I guess. Because I really want to believe you, Sonny, you have no idea how much. But I just- I can't. I don't know how. My brain just won't let me. So, uh, maybe we could just not focus on my brain."

Sonny's not getting it. "And instead we would focus on...?"

"My, uh, my body. There are ways to make a body listen." Will's cheeks are turning pink, which Sonny thinks is weird.

"I'm not following, Will. What do you mean?"

Will takes a deep breath. He can't believe what he's about to say. "I had this friend when I was a kid. Billy. When Billy wouldn't listen, his folks would say to him 'if you won't listen I know just how to make you listen.'"

Will really wants Sonny to get it.

Sonny nodded. "And?"

Shit. Will's going to have to spell it out. "And then he'd get...he'd get...spanked."

Will's voice had gotten softer and by the last word he's down to a whisper. He brings his hands to his face, wanting to hide in embarrassment, but can't help peeking out from between his fingers to see what Sonny's face is doing.

Sonny's mouth is twitching. _Oh._

Desperate times call for desperate measures, it's been said. And Sonny is desperate. "Get up. Hands on the table," he orders.

 

Neither can believe they're doing this. This is not how they solve problems - but then again, this problem has stubbornly defied every other attempt at solution. Talking's not working, lovemaking's not working. None of the things they know how to do are working.

 

Will is leaning against the table, body bent at the waist. Sonny approaches from the side and brings his face close to Will's. "This will only work if you promise to tell me if you need me to stop. Promise you'll tell me."

"I promise," says Will.

"Will, you _can't_ not tell me if you need me to stop. Swear to me you'll tell me."

"I swear."

"Will..."

"Sonny, I swear. I promise. What can I say to make you believe me?"

Sonny just stares at him, makes him realize what he's just said. Will closes his eyes, understanding suddenly what he's been putting Sonny through. It's a sick feeling.

  
In high school, they'd learned about Cassandra, a woman in Greek mythology who always spoke the truth, except that no one would believe her. Will remembers thinking at the time that it must be awful, to never be believed.

At that moment he just wants so desperately to shut off his brain. "I promise, I promise, I promise," he repeats.

And maybe it's that Sonny is a better person than he is, or just more desperate than Will at the moment for something, _anything_ to get them through this, because Sonny does. Sonny believes him.

 

The first time Sonny's hand smacks into the denim covering Will's ass, it doesn't hurt. Sonny's too timid.

"Sonny, that's not... I need more," Will says, embarrassed. But now that they're doing this, really doing this, he's cautiously optimistic. God knows why, but he is.

Sonny pulls back his hand and smacks down more firmly. Will's grunt is an affirmation, a benediction. Sonny does it again. And again. Will's legs start trembling, just a little.

 

Sonny's hand is starting to hurt and Will's breaths are coming out in short gasps by the time Sonny takes a break.

"Tell me what you're feeling," Sonny demands.

"My ass hurts and I love you," Will replies immediately.

"Tell me what you want."

Will hesitates for only a split second. "More," he says.

Sonny makes a quick decision: if they're going to do this (and evidently they're going to do this), they need to do it grown-up style. "Facedown, on the bed, now. Take off your pants," he orders.

Will is half-way to their bedroom before Sonny's sentence is completed.

 

As Sonny rubs the pink globes of Will's ass, he thinks this might be working. He smacks Will's butt again and the feel of Will's hard cock against his thigh is no longer surprising, though they'd both been caught off-guard at first.

By now they're both hard and only getting harder.

 

"Tell me," Sonny orders when Will finally, finally starts sobbing under him. Will's ass is a gorgeous hot pink. "Tell me right now why you've been crying every night."

"Because I'm terrified you'll leave me."

Sonny's rubs Will's right cheek, then the left, then the right again. "I won't."

"But..."

 _Smack._ "I said I won't."

Will rubs his cock against Sonny's thigh.

 _Smack._ "You can't make me leave you. I wish you'd stop trying. It's not going to work, it's never going to work, and it's killing me that you won't believe me."

Sonny's crying now too.

_Smack._

Will is defenseless. He's painfully close to coming all over himself and Sonny, he's never felt so vulnerable in his entire life, and yet...for all the physical sensations he's feeling at that moment, he knows he's close to finally getting it.

_Smack._

And then it penetrates, and he gets it, totally. Sonny is not going to leave him, doesn't want to leave him, doesn't want to be asked to leave him, definitely doesn't want to be forced to leave him.

_Smack.  
_

Suddenly, Will finally,  _finally_ no longer feels like crying. It's the first time in months.

"Stop," he says.

In a flash Sonny is on him, holding him and caressing him and wrapped so tightly around him Will can hardly breath.

Sonny then tenderly peels off the rest of Will's clothes before impatiently shedding his own. He opens himself up to Will and welcomes Will's hardness inside him. "Say it?" he implores.

"You're not going to leave me. You're not going to leave me." Will says it over and over, a new mantra, and then they're kissing and kissing and then Sonny's gasping and coming all over their bellies and Will joins him and it feels like at that moment they're closer than they've ever been.

 

For the first time in months, there are no tears on Sonny's shoulder that night as he cuddles Will to sleep. Nor do those damn things come back on any of the countless nights that follow. Sonny's finally believed.

  
 

 


End file.
